True Alpha
by calikocat
Summary: With things coming to a head in Beacon Hills another pack steps up to take care of unfinished business. Namely, Deucalion.


True Alpha

calikocat

word count: 5574

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus and Teen Wolf do not belong to me.

A/N: In the episode _Invisible Merton_, Merton kept changing the name of his rival. So I just picked one. Also we should all thank my beta for putting a rush on this fic, as I finished it at three in the morning and she got it back to me that very afternoon.

XXX

"Necromancy makes me jumpy Merton. It always ends in zombies that want to eat you, me...or the pups."

"Tommy, this isn't Necromancy. This is strictly life magic, and it's a onetime deal because of that favor that demigod owes us." Merton's voice was gentle, amused, as he arranged the two forms. "And the zombies were only my fault one time...though I still partly blame Lori."

Tommy eyed the bodies they'd retrieved worriedly. "They're not going to remember being dead...are they? Cause this kind of thing didn't work out so well on Buffy."

"That's why I'm cashing in a favor instead of trying to rip their souls from the afterlife. By now they'll have been transferred to limbo...or a similar sort of waiting area. It'll make the transition easier."

"Are you sure Alistair can handle it?"

"He's a competent sorcerer, besides; I'm not letting you face the Alpha pack alone."

Tommy sighed and gazed down at the town of Beacon Hills. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to face down Deucalion again. Just because Tommy bested him once, had beaten Deucalion back and took out the weaker Alphas that had tagged along didn't mean Tommy would be able to do it again. Sure Ennis and Kali had survived...but the other Alphas...their fate had not been kind. Tommy hated killing.

He sighed. This was why he was letting Merton call in his favor to a demigod. They'd heard the rumors. That the Alphas were on the move, stronger than ever before, wreaking havoc and misery on the Hale Pack...what was left of it. Maybe if they'd come sooner...maybe Merton wouldn't be calling in this favor. Maybe the two teens would still be alive and not dead. Kids shouldn't die. His heart clenched at the thought of something happening to their own pups at home. Parents should _never_ outlive their kids.

"This shouldn't be my responsibility." He muttered. "We don't even know how it all started...but I'd put money on it being that Gerard bastard we heard about."

"It's bad when Hunters break the code..." Merton stood and wrapped black clad arms around Tommy's middle. "And no, this shouldn't be _our_ mess to clean up, but we can help. We can prevent more pain and death. We can take out Deucalion, the Darach and Kali."

"I heard there were twins traveling with Deucalion now. Not much older than these two kids. What do we do about them?"

"We could give them a trial run?" Merton nuzzled his face against the back of Tommy's neck. "Or you could strip their Alpha powers from them and let the Hale Alpha deal with them. Or that McCall kid who's going to be a True Alpha."

True Alpha.

That had been why Deucalion had sought them out years ago. Tommy was a True Alpha, a beta that had gained the power of an Alpha on his own...without killing another Alpha. It was something that had taken them by surprise, they had barely settled down at State U for their first semester when a feral Omega had tried to eat Merton. It was the first time Tommy had ever killed and he did it with red eyes. It had also been the catalyst that brought them together as wolf and mate.

They'd still been in college when the newly formed Alpha Pack had come at them and tried to make Tommy kill his, then only, beta Gil. Instead Tommy killed the three other Alphas that had come with Deucalion, Ennis and Kali. And then, with Merton's magic and his added Alpha Power they'd beaten the remaining Alphas back, beaten them till they could barely crawl away. Tommy thought that would be the end of it.

Yet here they were. In Beacon Hills, California. About to face down the Alpha Pack once more.

A rustling in the brush drew their attention and Lori appeared, with Alistair Black in tow, Merton's former magical rival. Alistair nodded at them and moved toward the bodies and the ritual circle to finish the preparations. Lori approached them, her eyes glinting gold in the moonlight.

Once Tommy had become a True Alpha, not that fluctuating power where sometimes he was an Alpha, sometimes not...he was able to give her the bite like she wanted. And she was in control, she was herself. She was his strongest beta. Though Gil was more cunning. It's always the nice ones. Merton however had refused the bite. He was happy to be Tommy's personal Arsenal of Magic.

"Are we going to kick some ass or not?" Lori asked, her form vibrating in excitement, she'd missed the first fight with the Alphas. She wanted to take on Kali, and considering the things Lori had ripped apart the last few years, Tommy didn't think Kali had a chance even if she was an Alpha.

"Yeah. We're headed down soon."

"Better hurry." Alistair murmured. "I got a text from Deaton. The Darach has the sheriff...and the Alphas want the Darach."

Merton nuzzled at him one more time. "Terri waiting for us in the rental?"

Lori grinned. "Yep. That Darach won't know what hit it once Terri smashes it around a bit. Creepy thing won't be expecting a human with telekinesis."

"I'll hit it with the binding spell to be sure." Merton sighed and pulled away from Tommy. "Gil will never forgive us if his wife so much as scrapes a knee." He glanced at Alistair. "You good?"

"I'll be fine. Your demigod friend will be here soon with their souls, in the mean time..." He gestured to the sand timer. "The bodies are already being reversed to their state before death. They'll need to go through proper healing before they'll be able to go about as frisky little wolves. But they'll be fine."

Tommy took Merton's hand and nodded. "Okay. Let's do this. Time to put Deucalion down. For good."

xxx

"Do I even want to know how you found him?" Lori asked as she shifted the bleeding and unconscious man in her arms.

Merton rolled his eyes. "Tracking spell."

"Uhuh. And what did you use to track him?"

"Bit of hair." He gave her a look. "Why did you think I wanted you to pick the lock of the house? I needed something to track him."

"Fair enough." She glanced at the hospital. "This is gonna take some explaining." She sniffed the air. "There are wolves here."

"I know. Aren't we lucky I'm good with words? Come on. The sheriff needs medical attention."

They went around the building to slip in through a less used entrance around the back near the lowest levels of the hospital; where they found two people arguing loudly in the dimly lit corridor. Well, one of them, the younger in fact, was being loud.

"You're telling me what to do? Seriously? Derek, you're mass murdering girlfriend has my dad stashed away somewhere so she can ritually sacrifice...him..." The teen that was ranting at the wolf that had to be Derek Hale caught sight of them. His scared face pale and growing ever paler at the sight of the sheriff unconscious in Lori's arms. "Dad?"

Merton sighed. Darn it. "You must be Stiles."

The kid started to take a step toward them, but Hale held him back, pushed the kid behind him even, and flashed red eyes at Lori. Lori smirked and flashed gold eyes back at him. Merton rolled his eyes in annoyance at the wolves and their grandstanding.

Lori shot him a look. "He started it."

"Can you at least pretend you're house broken? And perhaps not bait the local Alpha, whose territory we don't have permission to be in?"

"Watch it Merton."

"Lori." His voice was calm and echoed with power.

She ducked her head. "Sorry."

Merton turned to the pair ahead of them. "Alpha Hale. Leader of the Beacon Hills Pack. My name is Merton; I come in peace with an offering in friendship from Alpha Dawkins, Leader of the Pleasantville Pack." He quirked a brow. "We'll be taking care of the Alpha Pack and the Darach for you."

Hale, Derek, scowled at him. "That would put me in your debt."

Merton shrugged. "Better to be in debt than your pack to be reduced to nothing. We hardly ever call in our favors. And who knows, it could be something as simple as needing someone to watch the kids for a week while we go on vacation. We're quirky like that."

The kid, Stiles, tried to move forward, past the mass of muscle that was Derek Hale, he was talking, but he only had eyes for his dad. "So...are you the Emissary for your pack?"

Merton snorted. "No. I don't do neutral very well. I hold a title that's...a bit archaic and isn't used much anymore."

"Which would be?"

"Alpha's Mate." Merton shrugged. "Most Alphas don't bother finding a mate these days to bind to them and the pack. But I enjoy the roll of pack mom."

"And when something say… fairies messes with the wolves you can call down lighting and smite the baddies." Lori grinned...and it was all teeth.

"Yes, being a sorcerer helps. Now...can we pass? The sheriff isn't bleeding out but he is injured."

Finally Derek let Stiles pass him and the boy practically flew to them to check his dad. "How did you get him away from the Darach?"

"Tracking spell. Lori picked the lock on your back door so we could get a hair sample."

"Did you lock it back on the way out?"

"Of course. We even wiped our feet on the way in."

The lights flickered just then and a rush of power danced in the still air in mimicry of a breeze. Lori and Derek both looked up, eyes flickering, Lori's voice was cautious. "Merton...I think Terri just found the Darach...you gave her that binding spell right?"

"Worried about Terri?"

"Considering she can stop a tornado with nothing but her mind and her will...no. But better safe than sorry."

"You're just worried Gil won't bake any more muffins for our pack meetings if his wife gets as much as a scratch."

"That too."

Merton snorted and gently grabbed Stiles' arm. "Come on, we'll get your dad checked in. Then we'll seal his room with Mountain Ash and garlic."

"Garlic?"

"Never doubt the power of garlic."

xxx

The Darach never had a chance. Terri Bagwell had this...well...in the bag.

She'd started with flinging the potion Merton had made and recited the incantation to activate the binding spell. Merton had already put his power into the potion as he'd made it; all she'd had to do was switch it on so to speak. And that greatly diminished the Darach's, which had turned out to be a woman, power.

And then it was no contest. The Darach had never before come up against a human with telekinesis. Terri was only sorry she'd pretty much trashed the basement of the hospital. But she'd won. And now she had the bitch wrapped up tight in rope that reeked of garlic. And it kind of sizzled where it touched the woman's skin. And when looking close her illusion of beauty flickered now and again to show the scarred form underneath.

Calmly Terri made the woman float in front of her as she left the basement of the hospital. The woman glared at her the entire time, unable to speak because of the gag in her mouth...also soaked in garlic.

"You know." Terri said absently. "Tornadoes put up more of a fight than you."

The Darach continued to glare.

xxx

They'd managed to get the sheriff into a shared room with another werewolf, who just happened to be Derek's younger sister, Cora and who wasn't healing like she should. So while Lori and Stiles watched over the Sheriff while he was getting checked out and patched up Merton examined Cora under Derek's watchful eye.

"Relax Hale. I won't hurt her."

"I don't know you."

"True. But from one big brother to another, you have my word that I won't hurt her." He ghosted a hand over Cora's head wound. "If she's anything like Becky I bet she's a handful."

Derek acknowledged the comment and Merton knew that had been the right thing to say. What better way for two guys to bond than on idle chat about annoying little sisters. However Derek's eyes were still worried. "She has her moments...can you tell what's wrong?"

"Have any of your wolves...been messed with? By the Darach? Like mentally?"

Derek nodded. "Recently in fact."

"Thought so." Merton sighed and brought out a small pouch to place under Cora's pillow.

"What is that?"

"A poultice, it'll help her heal." He reached into the bag he carried and pulled out a sage wand and lit it with a murmured word and a touch of will. He let the smoke trail and curl around Cora's unconscious form. "The sage negates and purifies the immediate area." He handed the wand to Derek. "Walk it around the room a bit. I'm going to line the room in garlic granules. I'll save the mountain ash for later."

Derek gave him a skeptical look but walked around the room, leaving a trail of sage smoke behind him. Every now and then the gray smoke turned black, but that never lasted for more than a few seconds. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Like I said, it purifies the immediate area." Merton lined the room with garlic granules like he said he would and by the time he was done with that Stiles, Lori and a nurse were wheeling the sheriff in and putting him in the other bed. Merton moved to immediately place a second poultice under the man's pillow. "Unless you want to be stuck in here Hale you might want to leave now. I need to set up the Mountain Ash."

"I can do it." Stiles offered. "I've used it before."

"Really? I hadn't realized Deaton had an apprentice."

Stiles made a disgruntled face. "No, he doesn't. I don't think I could handle being a neutral party either."

"Good. Neutral parties are annoying. They try to be all Yoda but end up just giving you a headache and the urge to drown your sorrows."

"Big with the drinking are you?"

"Hardly...though Tommy does get exasperated with me when I drink more Yoohoo than all the kids combined." Everyone but Lori gave him a strange look. "What? I like Yoohoos okay."

xxx

Merton left Stiles to stand guard over the sheriff and Cora with the nurse, who happened to be Mrs. McCall, mother of Scott McCall, True Alpha in the making. Merton and everyone really had been surprised when Stiles had laid down the Mountain Ash. The kid had taken just one handful...and with a touch of will it lifted from his hand and moved to line the room without Stiles having to walk around the perimeter. Stiles had just shrugged off their surprise and waved them off. And on a whim Merton left him with a bag of salt...one could never be too careful. Adding down a salt line certainly wouldn't hurt.

So they left Stiles in charge of the wounded and made their way outside, Merton led them to the furthest corner of the parking lot. The rental was parked there, and floating beside it was a gagged and bound woman. Merton looked at her closely, letting his eyes slide past the glamour...and shuddered at the sight of her scars. He waved a hand at her and dispelled her illusion which had been growing weaker from her garlic bindings.

Derek sucked in a breath. "Jesus."

"I can see why she used an illusion." He glanced at Terri. "She didn't cause you any problems?"

"Nope. We were just waiting for you to set up a circle or two."

Merton nodded and brought out his bag of garlic granules, thought better of it, and retrieved a different bag from his satchel. He held it up for the Darach to see. "Laying down a line of garlic salt will be quicker." Then Merton grinned. "Your final sacrifice is safe; you won't be taking his life."

A snarl was the only response the gag let through. As Merton put down the circle of garlic salt Lori bounced a bit, eager for a fight, and smirking at the Darach. "Yep, the sheriff is safe and sound."

The Darach snorted at her and Lori frowned. Merton shook his head. "The sheriff wasn't the target Lori."

All eyes turned to Merton, but it was Derek who asked; "What?"

Merton met the Darach's eyes. "Stiles is safe." Another snarl. "He would have been the thirteenth sacrifice." When the others looked at him in confusion he clarified. "The sacrifices consisted of three virgins, three philosophers, three warriors and three healers. That's twelve sacrifices. She still needed a powerful thirteenth sacrifice. A guardian...Stiles would have been her ultimate sacrifice. He is all of these things and more...and in time I think he could be one of the most powerful mages I've ever met. His potential is vast." He finished the circle and then cast down the Mountain Ash, much like Stiles had.

"She was going kill Stiles." Derek's voice was a whisper...and almost haunted.

"She was."

Derek's eyes glowed red. "The kid is a lot of trouble, but he's saved my life more than once. Saved my wolves more than once." He glared at the Darach. "Be glad you're behind that line of Mountain Ash." He stepped back from them a bit, his head tilted back to scent the air. "Deucalion is here."

Lori grinned and flashed her eyes in excitement. "Can't wait. Dibs on Kali."

"You're just a beta." Derek deadpanned.

"Trust me kid, I've seen Lori rip apart things that would make your nightmares look like puppies and kittens. She'll be fine." He eyed Derek skeptically. "I suggest you take on one of the twins."

"Why?"

"Because Tommy is going to take on Deucalion."

A sudden presence registered close to them and the McCall boy came into view. "Can he do it? Can he beat Deucalion?"

Merton nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time...Tommy will just have to kill him this time." He sighed. "I guess we shouldn't have let them live that day, they were barely twitching, much less crawling after we kicked the crap out of them and killed the other three Alpha's with them."

A howl ripped through the air. Tommy's howl. Lori threw her head back and called back before grinning and shifting. "We ready?"

Merton snorted. "By all means, go sate your bloodlust."

xxx

"Thomas Dawkins."

Tommy grimaced at the more formal use of his name. Deucalion stood ahead of him, the picture of calm, just as he did all those years ago. Standing with him was Kali to his left and the twins to his right. The absence of Ennis was a bit jarring, but expected after what Deaton had told them.

"Deucalion."

The older wolf nodded at him. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough...I thought we had already dealt with this."

"On the subject of you joining my pack, I remember you were most adamant on staying with your little pack. One beta, one human. Not much of a pack."

"My pack has grown a little since then. I have a few more wolves, one of them bitten. A couple more humans."

"And your mate?"

Tommy grinned. "He's a lot stronger now. You might want to rethink this."

The twins shared a glance but Deucalion grinned. "Kali."

Kali sneered as she approached Tommy, gaining speed as she did. She jumped up, spun, one bare clawed foot kicked out aiming directly for his face. But Tommy simply grinned and before Kali could make contact Lori was leaping over him from behind and tackling the female Alpha in a flurry of teeth and claws. They rolled away, off to the side a tangle of limbs that looked like something out of an old cartoon.

He raised a brow at Deucalion. "Are you going to step up? Or are you going to send those pups after me?" The older wolf just smiled...and the twins stripped their shirts off, one knelt on the ground and...Before anything else could happen two new wolves tackled them from opposite sides, separating them.

"Things look under control here." Merton whispered; he spoke low, though he knew Tommy would hear him.

"Yeah...stay back for now. Please?"

"Sure. I'll amuse myself by poking at the twins while Hale and McCall rough them up a bit." Merton pulled back and moved toward the other fight.

Tommy watched Deucalion warily for a moment. "Well?"

The older wolf tossed his cane to the side and slipped his shades off. His eyes glowed...and then Tommy realized that he could still see. At least when the wolf shown through. And then Deucalion was running forward, clothing shredded, rushing him in his wolf form, grey and brown fur mottled and dusky looking.

Tommy let his own wolf come forward, stripping in a second, glad to have come to the battle bare foot. Shoes would have only gotten in the way. And he dropped to all fours, and met Deucalion head on.

Kali didn't seem to know what to make of her. Sure the woman was vicious, deadly...but she ran on instinct. Any training she had...it didn't hold up to Lori's years of kickboxing, tai chi, and krav maga.

About the only thing Kali had going for her, Lori decided, was the Alpha thing. And possibly the psycho killer thing...but that was it. Kali never saw it coming when Lori slammed her head just so into the pavement, leaving a lovely crater. "Merton!"

And tendril of magic, a pleasing lilac color appeared around Kali's neck, and the Alpha female froze. Merton drew closer and touched the energy, it glowed red and then he gathered it up and placed it into a clear crystal. As the crystal was filled with Kali's Alpha power it turned that same vibrant red...and Kali's eyes glowed blue before she passed out.

"Awesome." Lori looked at the crystal. "You going to let her live?"

"It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest."

Lori raised a brow. "Squeamish."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I sent Cassandra to eat all the evil werewolves that were part of the Syndicate? I mean really Lori. Now move over so I can put some Mountain Ash around her."

As long as Derek and Scott could keep the twins separate they stood a chance at winning this; a chance of beating this and of getting their lives back to a semi-normal state. The only problem... Scott really didn't want to kill Ethan. Because even though it had started out as a lie, a way to gain Intel on them...Ethan had really come to care for Danny. Anyone could see it. Aiden on the other hand...Scott wasn't sure if he cared for Lydia or not.

And interestingly enough...Ethan's heart didn't seem to be in the fight...in fact. He stopped, right in front of Scott and dropped to his knees. "I surrender."

Aiden dodged a blow from Derek and howled at his brother. "What the hell are you doing Ethan?!"

"I can't do this anymore. Not if I want to stay with..."

"I told you not to get attached you moron. I'll have to kill him now."

Ethan snarled at his twin but stayed kneeling. "Don't you touch him. If you hurt Danny I'll kill you myself."

Derek used Ethan's distraction to tackle Aiden...and it only took a half second of eye contact for Scott and Ethan to help him subdue the other twin. Ethan kept his hands on Aiden's legs, avoiding direct skin contact, otherwise, Aiden would force their merge and he'd have no control.

"Keep him steady." Merton knelt in front of the struggling Aiden. "I think you and your brother need some time apart. Time to grow as people. I spoke to Tommy earlier and we're considering giving you a trial run." He smiled. "How about it? Want to join the Pleasantville pack?"

"You'll take away my Alpha power."

"Well...yeah. You're kind of murderous, but it wouldn't have to be permanently."

"I'd be at the bottom of the pack."

"Of the adult wolves." Merton smiled. "There are five pups in the pack, little guys the oldest two are twins, and they're only seven. The other three are four."

"What's my other option?"

Merton sighed. "Death. I know a vampire that prefers werewolf blood." He grimaced. "We'll be gift-wrapping Kali for her."

"And me?" Ethan asked.

"That depends on Hale and McCall here."

"We're not killing him." Scott growled. "Danny...Danny really likes him." He turned earnest eyes on Derek. "Can he stay?"

Derek snarled. "After what happened to Boyd?"

Merton hummed a bit and laughed. "We actually have a surprise for you Hale. I called in a favor tonight; one owed me by a demigod. One who specializes in... Life. By the time tonight is over...your pack will be whole."

The four wolves stared at him like he was crazy. Derek's eyes glowed. "Erica and Boyd?"

"They'll need time to heal and regain their strength, but they'll be alive...and they won't remember dying or being dead."

"You can do that?" Scott gulped.

"Only this once."

"Why?" Derek's voice was quiet, confused. "Why would you?"

Merton sighed. "Because if we had killed Deucalion, Kali and Ennis the last time we fought them your betas wouldn't be dead."

Derek nodded. "Thank you." When Scott gave him earnest puppy eyes again Derek rolled his own in exasperation before turning to look at Ethan. "Consider yourself on probation."

Ethan sighed in relief. "Are you going to take away our Alpha powers now?"

Merton nodded. "We'll take care of Aiden first."

"I didn't agree to this!"

Merton glared. "The power removal is happening no matter what kid. And if you don't want to be a beta that's fine. You can be an omega." Aiden was silent, but shook his head. "So you feel a trial period is fair then?" Aiden sighed and nodded. "Great. Let's get this done."

Deucalion was all but dead, barely able to stand on his paws...but he managed one last rush. And despite all his power that he had stolen over the years. Tommy was not the untrained Alpha he'd been before. He'd trained. He'd sparred. He'd saved the world a couple of times, not including that fight with Doctor Apocalypse back in high school.

In a swift dance and twirl, Tommy swerved around the older wolf, ripping in the backs of his legs. Effectively hamstringing him. He pounced on Deucalion and snapped his spine for good measure.

The older wolf howled in pain and shifted back, eyes glowing. "Not yet. Alpha Dawkins. You haven't won yet. I am the Demon Wolf!"

Then...lightning struck...and Deucalion flailed and seized...and then grew very still. Tommy could just barely hear his heart, struggling to keep beating. He moved closer, cautiously, and wasn't surprised when Deucalion tried to lunge at him, but he dodged the teeth and used his own to rip out Deucalion's throat.

And then Tommy felt Deucalion's power, all that tainted horrible power, work its way into his body. He howled and shifted back. "Merton!"

Merton was there in a second, crouched behind his naked form, arms wrapped around him. "I've got you Tommy."

"It's too much...and...it's bad." He shuddered. "God, I can feel it. Parts of their souls were attached to the power he stole."

Merton pushed a large clear crystal into his hands. "Put it in this. We'll let it set for a while, let it filter out the negativity. And if you ever decide you want it...you'll have it."

"I don't want that power."

Merton snorted and kissed his ear. "We might need it someday."

"Ugh. Let's hope not."

xxx

They left an unconscious Kali and the Darach beside Deucalion's body, already growing cool. Cassandra was on her way and Tommy didn't want any of the wolves around when the vampire came for her gift. They left the Darach...because Cassandra had contacts that might find...such a creature...interesting. Ugh.

Tired as they were, the group had clambered into the rental, and Derek's camaro. That is except for Scott and Ethan who headed back to the hospital to relay the outcome of the battle to Stiles and the others.

Derek followed Merton and a newly clothed Tommy up the hill to the top of the bluff where they'd left Alistair. Lori and Terri were on Aiden watch.

When they crested the top and reached the clearing...there were Erica and Boyd, sitting up, huddled together. And very much alive. Alistair waved tiredly at the group. "Glad to see you're alive. The kids are fine. I need a nap."

Derek walked to the younger wolves and knelt before them. At first they wouldn't meet his eyes, but gently he reached for their chins and raised their gazes. "I'm glad you're back."

And then Erica flung herself into her Alpha's arms and held on tight. Boyd smiled in relief and clapped a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Good to be back man."

xxx

"So, uh...your title. It's not used much these days?" Stiles asked. "I mean...Alpha's Mate."

Merton smiled. "Not very often no. Why?"

"No reason."

He laughed. "Take care of yourself Stiles...we'll keep in touch...if you have any questions about the books feel free to call."

"Books?"

"We exchanged contact information kid. You have potential like whoa. You can bet I'm gonna be sending you books and scrolls and anything else I think you might benefit from." He grinned. "But do us all a favor would you?"

"What?"

"Lose the virginity before someone else decides you make the perfect sacrifice." Across the parking lot Derek stumbled and nearly fell out of his car. Interesting. Merton grinned.

"Dude, I've tried. No one's interested."

"Merton, don't tease the kid. We didn't have sex until we were eighteen."

"Yeah..." Merton snapped his fingers. "Use protection...it's important."

Tommy snorted. "I don't think he'll have to worry about pups, babe. You're one of a kind."

Every pair of eyes snapped to Merton. Merton in turned shrugged. "So I gave birth to two litters of werepups. Get over it."

Stiles gaped. "How is that even possible?"

Lori was leaning against their rental, cackling. "An alien used Merton to incubate her young...it kinda changed his body a bit. Trust me, when Tommy got him pregnant he was a spazzing mess."

Tommy groaned. "And the cravings! There was this one monster of the week that looked like a mutant chicken on steroids. Merton decided he was going to eat it and went after it with the flame thrower."

"It wasn't bad, and it really did taste like chicken." He grinned. "You kids take care of yourselves. Try not to get killed?"

There were smiles and waves with a few handshakes thrown in, but eventually the Pleasantville Pack left. As they drove away the remaining group stood around awkwardly for a moment.

Stiles cleared his throat and shared a look with Scott who nodded for him to go ahead. "I...think I like the idea of a trial period."

Derek tilted his head a bit. "A trial period."

Stiles nodded. "I think it would be better...safer...if we weren't divided."

"One pack." Scott offered. "I think we could both use some help, being better Alphas...if I ever become one anyway." He frowned. "Not sure I really want that kind of power though."

Derek was silent for a moment longer. "I think we could all use a little work." He swallowed. "I bought my family's property back from the county...the house is going to be demolished."

"Dude, you're rebuilding." Stiles grinned. "That's awesome."

He shrugged. "The pack will need a place...the apartment...isn't what we need."

Stiles and Scott moved a bit closer. "So...does that mean we get our trial period?"

Derek nodded. "One pack."

Stile held up his fist, and shook it, indicating that Derek should hold his own up. When he finally did Stiles bumped their fists together and Scott did the same. "One pack."

XXX


End file.
